


Oh My God, They Were Roommates

by nsfdoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Overstimulation, Roommates, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfdoyoung/pseuds/nsfdoyoung
Summary: Jaemin usually waits for the weekend to properly arrive and his roommate Jeno to go home to his parents for a lesser risk of getting caught, but the past few weeks have been especially terrible and he couldn't wait. Roommates!AU





	Oh My God, They Were Roommates

Jaemin rushes to his dorm, thanking God that it was Friday. His roommate Jeno should be out by now, dragged to a party by his Sophomore friends, Mark and Lucas.  
  
As Jaemin predicted, their shared set of rooms are dark, cold, and empty.  
  
Jaemin heads to his room, not even bothering to close the door fully in his haste to drop his things and completely undress.  
  
He kneels by his bed and reaches for a locked box hidden underneath. He puts in the right code and lifts the lid. His toy collection welcomes him.  
  
After his shitty week, it's a welcome sight.  
  
He grabs one of the bigger ones, the hot pink one with the specially pronounced veins and the wall sucker attachment, along with his half-empty bottle of lube and a string of condoms. A quick trip to his closet for a towel, and he's all set.  
  
Jaemin heads to the wall separating his and Jeno's rooms, the only one that has enough space for him to attach the dildo and be able to fuck himself on it.  
  
He spreads his towel on the floor and atraches the big pink mostrosity to a proper height on the wall. After that, he kneels down, facing his bed. He opens the bottle of lube, pours some on his fingers, and reaches behind himself for prep.  
  
He usually waits for the weekend to properly arrive and Jeno to go home to his parents for a lesser risk of getting caught, but the past few weeks have been especially terrible and he couldn't wait.  
  
He takes his sweet time to stretch himself out, not bothering to stifle his noises. Who would hear them anyway? Jeno's not there.  
  
At the thought of his roommate, he feels more heated. _Jeno_, his good friend, his shy roommate.  
  
The star of Jaemin's university era red-hot fantasies and rose-colored dreams.  
  
The moment they met, Jaemin had been half-hard and horny the whole day. Spending extended periods with Jeno is torture for both Jaemin's dick and heart.  
  
Handsome, hot, smart, shy, and loyal, but could also be mean and a tease when inspiration strikes? Jaemin would kill to be Jeno's one and only. Sadly, Jeno doesn't seem to be interested in _anyone_.  
  
The thought makes his cock flag a little, so he purposely presses deeper, taking the hand braced on the floor to press on his perineum for a bit more. He shivers as a spike of pleasure runs through him.  
  
"_Ah, fuck, whatever_," he hisses out as he pulls out his fingers.  
  
He turns his torso around to lube up his dildo and to line it up his stretched out hole.  
  
His breath hitches, then he releases a sharp whine.  
  
"Oh fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuck," he breathes out. "Fuck, Jeno, you feel _so good_."  
  
Jaemin prays his lovely Jeno never finds out his eyesmiles and sculpted arms are being used as jack-off material on a weekly basis by his roommate.  
  
He takes the dildo in long deep strokes, shifting every time to try and find his prostate, and when he does--  
  
"FUCK! Jeno, fuck, there, fuck me _there_!"  
  
His breath is loud, stuttering, intersperesed with high whines and cries of "More!" and "Please!" and "Jeno!"  
  
Maybe that's why he doesn't hear their main door opening, or the sound of someone making a confused noise. He most especially doesn't hear the gasp of someone standing outside his partially opened door.  
  
Eyes closed, hands braced on the foot of his bed, thighs shaking, back arched, and head pushed back, Jaemin is too preoccupied to see Jeno by his door with one hand on his mouth and the other pressing on the front of his jeans.  
  
What he does hear, is the hissed "_Fuck it!_" before his door is forced open all the way through and Jeno approaches him on heavy feet.  
  
The surprise has Jaemin's legs lose power in holding him up and he kneels full, the dildo pulling out of him.  
  
"_Oh my god, Jeno!_" Jaemin shrieks, trying to scramble for something; something to cover himself, an alibi, _the pieces of his shattered dignity?_  
  
He never manages to find out, because Jeno grabs one of his arms and pulls him up from the floor before flinging him to his bed.  
  


Jaemin lands on his back, and he looks as Jeno aporoaches him.  
  
He's not sure if it's fear or lust that surges through him when he realizes Jeno is unbuckling his belt to take off his skintight black skinny jeans.  
  
Jaemin's cock jumps. _Ah, it's lust._  
  
"J-Jeno," Jaemin calls, scrambling to the head of his bed to add space between them. "I-It's not what you t-think..."  
  
"_Not what I think?_" Jeno spits out, hand catching and wrapping around Jaemin's right ankle and pulls.  
  
"I get home and hear through the thin walls how my roommate fucks himself on a dildo while calling out _my_ name?"  
  
Jeno's pants and briefs are pooled at his ankles, cock hard and pointing upward. Jaemin can feel his hole clench as Jeno spreads his legs and steps closer, cock sliding across his hole, perineum, and balls.  
  
Jaemin always thought Jeno might have a big cock; joggers really don't hide much. But fuck is he _wrong_.  
  
Jeno is _bigger_.  
  
"Oh my god," Jaemin whimpers, trembling at the feeling and sight of Jeno's cock peeking beside his cock as he ruts against Jaemin  
  
He wonders if he'd get a chance to get his mouth on that, and if it would even fit. He can feel his mouth flood and he swallows. Is he really salivating at the thought of Jeno's cock in his mouth? Yes, he was.  
  
"Aw, you're winking at me down here," Jeno cooes, two fingers entering Jaemin swiftly and firmly.  
  
"Oh, fuck, Jeno!" Jaemin screeches, blunt nails clawing down Jeno's arms.  
  
His back arches higher as Jeno crooks his fingers upward and brush against that bundle of nerves again and again.  
  
"J-Jeno," Jaemin pants, knees shaking, "Jeno, in m-me, please!"  
  
Jeno wordlessly pulls out his fingers and unceremoniously shoves his cock inside Jaemin.  
  
Jaemin cries out as tears of pleasure start to fall from his eyes. "Oh, god! J-Jeno, fuck!"  
  
Jaemin thrashes on the bed as Jeno's cock keeps sliding against his prostate, hands fisted on the sheets.  
  
His noises are wordless, each shove Jeno's hips make as he fucks into Jaemin punches out cries of wordless pleasure.  
  
"Everytime we're together," Jeno pants out, "I try not to think about what I want to do to you. But you make it so hard."  
  
Jeno jackrabbits into him and Jaemin feels a dry orgasm wash over him, body locked and shaking, but Jeno just keeps on fucking into him.  
  
"J-Jen, wait," Jaemint tries to reach out, but Jeno bats his hands away and readjusts his grip on Jaemin's waist as he maintains his short swift thrusts against Jaemin's prostate. It's not long before Jaemin is cumming again, his cock remaining hard and painful as comes apart.  
  
A few strokes more of Jeno's cock and Jaemin comes a third time. He almost dislodges Jeno as his body twists and turns.  
  
He finds it hard to breath, and he turns his body to the side as the aftershocks don't stop.  
  
Jeno speeds up, if possible, his own orgasm approaching. He wraps a hand around Jaemin's cock and they cum together, Jaemin's release painting streaks of white against his stomach as Jeno fills him up with his cum, both their mouths open in soundless screams.  
  
Jeno curls over Jaemin's unmoving form, oversensitivity making him shake as he pulls out.  
  
Before Jaemin can freak out and shout at Jeno to forget everything that happened, Jeno kisses him on the mouth, deep and sure.  
  
They part for air, and Jeno rests on him more, forehead to forehead.  
  
"I was finally gonna confess to you tonight and ask you on a date tomorrow," he whispers against Jaemin's lips.  
  
Jaemin smiles. "I like you, too," he says. "But maybe our date has to wait for when you haven't destroyed my ass and I can walk properly."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in Addie's CCs lol. Holler at me on Twitter and CC @nsfdoyoung!


End file.
